Hailey Lorelai GilmoreDugrey
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Tristen have a baby in school named Hailey and Cary meets Tristan and they fall for each other and Cary wants to be there for Hailey and be like another dad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning in Cary's apartment the alarm clock goes off so he wakes up and hits it off and Tristan rolls over and throws his arm over Cary ''morning babe.'' he says and kisses the back of Cary's shoulder.

''what are you doing today?'' Tristan asks him

Cary rolls over to face him ''gotta go to work.'' Cary tells him

''What?'' Tristan asks him

''but why it's Friday you can't take the day off and come to the zoo with Hailey and I?'' Tristan asks him

''I wish I could babe but I've got very important meeting's and court cases to attend all day.'' Cary tells him

''but give Rory and Hailey a kiss for me okay?'' Cary asks him

''I will.'' Tristen tells him

''gotta gotta get up.'' Cary tells him

''mm noo your body is too warm want to to snuggle.'' Tristan says holding him close

''I will tonight okay I promise now you really have to let me get up.'' Cary tells him

''okay fine kiss.'' Tristan tells him before he gets up

Cary kisses him and gets up and goes to get in the shower and get ready for work.

Tristan goes back to sleep for a couple of more hours before getting up and ready to go over to Rory's.

At Lorelai downstairs in the kitchen

''morning hun coffee?'' Lorelai asks her and hands her a cup

''yea great thanks.'' Rory says and sips it

''so what time is Tristan getting here to pick up Hailey?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know I think he should be here shortly.'' Rory tells her

''what are they doing today?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I think Cary said that they were gonna go to the Zoo if he could take the day off.'' Rory tells her

''oh well thier good dad's.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea they really are.'' Rory says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so are you going to Yale today?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know probably not I'm probably gonna go over to grandpa's and help him with the biz since he's paying me for it so I can support my kid.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''okay then well I should probably go and wake Hailey up.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun I'm gonna go upstairs and shower and get ready for work.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Rory goes into her room and shuts the door and Lorelai goes upstairs.

Hailey starts to wake up ''mommy'' Hailey says

''hey baby daddy is going to be here any minute so let's get up and get dressed.'' Rory tells her and pulls out some clothes for Hailey

Hailey gets up and dressed.

''daddy is going to take you to the zoo today are you excited?'' Rory asks her

''yea!'' Hailey says

''good.'' Rory says and kisses her head

''daddy Cary too?'' Hailey asks her

''oh I don't know baby I think so well see when daddy get's here.'' Rory tells her

''okay come on let's go feed you sweetie.'' Rory tells her and takes her into the kitchen and pours her some fruitloops and makes her a pop-tart.

A little while later there is a knock on the door ''okay sweetie daddy's here be right back.'' Rory tells her and goes to open the door.

''hey sweetie.'' he says and kisses her cheek

''hey Tristan come on in.'' Rory tells him and lets him in closing the door.

''so where's Hailey?'' he asks her

''in the kitchen eating breakfast.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and walks into the kitchen

''daddy!'' Hailey says excitedly

''Hailey!'' he says excitedly and kisses her head

Rory smiles

''how are ya kido?'' he asks her

''good.'' she tells him

''that's good.' he says

''so um where's Cary?'' Rory asks him

''oh he couldn't come because he got called into work today.'' he tells her

''oh that's too bad.'' Rory says

''yea it is.'' he says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so are you looking forward to going to the zoo today sweetie?'' Tristan asks her

''yea!'' Hailey says excitedly

''good.'' he says

Rory just smiles at them.

''you going to class today?'' he asks her

Rory shakes her head ''no.'' she says in a low tone

''what?'' he says

''why?'' he asks her

''um I'm just helping my grandpa with the biz today.'' she tells him

''oh.'' Tristan says

''so how is Cary's job going?'' she asks him

''oh good.'' he tells her

''that's good.'' she says

''so are you hungry would you like a pop-tart to eat or a cup of coffee or something?'' she asks him

''sure coffee sounds great.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and pours him a cup and gives it to him

''thanks.'' he says

''welcome.'' she says and smiles him

Tristan takes a sip ''mmm still good.'' he says

''yea we still get it from Luke's it will always be good and it will never change.'' she tells him

''so how is he?'' Tristan asks her

''who Luke?He's good.'' she tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so how are you?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

''I just miss you.'' she says in a soft tone so he can't really hear her

''what was that?'' he asks her

''nothing.'' she says

''did you just say that you missed me?'' he asks her

''no!'' she shays shaking her head

''yes you did.'' he says

''fine I did okay.'' she tells him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''I just figured that maybe we could hangout sometime what about Wednesday are you free?'' she asks him

''yea I could be.'' he tells her

''okay good so Wednesday.'' she says and kisses him

Tristan pulls back ''Rory...'' he says

''what?'' she questions him

''I'm gay.'' he tells her

''I really don't care I just miss you.'' she tells him

''okay you ready to go kido?'' Tristen asks Hailey

''yea!'' Hailey says

''okay hunnie let's go!'' he tells her

''okay!'' Hailey says

''okay have fun kido I love you.'' Rory tells her and kisses her cheek

''love you too mommy.'' she says

''bye Rory.'' Tristan says

''bye.'' she says and watches them leave

Lorelai comes downstairs ''hey sweetie did they leave already?'' Lorelai asks her

''they did.'' Rory tells her

''what's a matter?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing.'' Rory tells her

''yes there is come on what is it?' Lorelai asks her

''I just miss Tristan okay!'' Rory tells her

''oh sweetie.'' Lorelai says sympathically

''come here.'' Lorelai te'ls her and pulls her into a hug

''uh mom.'' Rory relaxes against her chest ''I really miss him.'' Rory tells her

''I know you do sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory starts balling her eyes out against her chest.

''shh okay sweetie come on.'' Lorelai sits down with her and rocks her against her chest

''I just want him to hold me like he used to.'' Rory tells her

''oh sweetie I know shh I got you.'' Lorelai tells her stroking her head letting Rory cry


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a few minutes Lorelai lets her go ''okay I have to get to work are you gonna be okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory says anc sniffles and nods and wipes her eyes

''okay have a good day baby I love.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her cheek ''I'll see you tonight.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm kay.'' Rory says and nods and just continues to sit on the couch after Lorelai leaves then goes to get her room to get her clothes and upstairs to shower and get dressed then leaves for Richard and Emily's and knocks on the door when she gets there and Richard opens the door.

''hi grandpa why are you answering the door?'' she asks him

''oh well because the maid's have the day off and your grandmother is out come on in.'' he says and lets her in

''thanks.'' she says

Richard closes the door.

''so how are thing's?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

''and how is Hailey?'' he asks her

''she's fine too and is at the zoo with her daddy today.'' Rory tells him

''and how is that doing?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

''and he's still with that boy?'' he asks her

''he is.'' Rory tells him

''and how are they doing together?'' he asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells him

''so are you hungry or thirty and like something to eat or drink?'' he asks her

''oh no I'm good thanks.'' Rory tells him

''okay well come on let's go to my office.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and follows him to his office and sits down in a chair at his desk and Richard hands her some stuff so she can get to work.

At the Inn Lorelai walks into the kitchen

''hey sweetie how's everything?'' Sookie asks her

''ugh well fine sweets.'' Lorelai tells her

''what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''nothing it's just Rory.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh and what's wrong with Rory?'' Sookie asks her

''oh it's just that she's still so depressed about Tristen being gay and wants him back in her life full time and I had to listen to how miserble she still is over the whole thing this morning.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh hunnie.'' Sookie says in an sympathic tone

''yea.'' Lorelai says 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the zoo

''okay kido what do you wanna go see first?'' he asks her

''the monkey's! Hailey tells him

''okay lets go and see the monkey's!'' Tristan says and holds her hand and follows the map and brings her there

when they get there

''Monkey's!'' Hailey says excitedly and sees and watches them in giggles

''thier funny huh sweetie?'' Tristan asks her

''yea!'' Hailey says excitedly

''are you getting hungry or thirsty sweetie do you want a lemonade or juice or something?'' Tristan

Hailey nods

''okay we'll go and get one then go check out some more animals?'' Tristan asks her

Hailey just nods and keeps paying attention to the monkey's.

a little while later Tristan gets a lemonade for both of them and they take a break from seeng the naimals for a litte bit and sits on a bench and his phone rings.

''it's daddy Cary.'' he tells her

''hello...'' he answers it

''hey baby.'' Cary says

''hey!'' Tristan says

''how are ya what are doing where are you are you with Hailey?'' Cary asks him

''we're good we are drinking lemonade at the zoo and yea she's right here so what's up?'' Tristan asks him

''nothing just have to tell you something.'' Cary tells him

''okay so what's going on?'' Tristan asks him

''well before I tell you can I talk to Hailey first?'' Cary asks him

''oh sure.'' Tristan tells him

''great pass me over.'' Cary tells him

''here sweetie it's daddy Cary.'' he tells her and hands her the phone

''Hi Daddy!'' Hailey says

''hey sweetie what are you doing?'' he asks her

''at the zoo see animals.'' she tells him

''are you having fun with daddy Tristan?'' he asks her

''yea!'' she says

''that's good!'' he says 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''okay sweetie I have to talk to daddy can you pass me back over I love you.'' Logan asks and tells her

''love you too bye daddy.'' Hailey says and hands the phone back over to Tristan

Tristan takes it ''hey.'' he says

''hey so um I know this is really hard but I have to go to London.'' Cary tells him

''WHAT?'' Tristan asks him

''for how long?'' Tristan asks him

''that's the thing I don't know yet.'' Cary tells him

''could we or can we can talk about this later at home because I don't want to get upset and then get Hailey all upset and she tells Rory and then won't be able to see her?'' Tristan asks him

''yea sure I'll see you back home I love you.'' Cary tells him

''love you too bye.'' Tristan hangs up

''okay ready to go and see some more animals sweetie?'' Tristan asks her

''yea!'' she says excitedly

''okay lets go!'' he says and holds her hand and walks with her to go and see some more animals

''why are you mad at daddy daddy?'' she asks him

''oh sweetie I'm not mad at him okay we will figure it out together okay so don't worry?'' he asks her

''okay!'' Hailey says

they spend the rest of the day at the zoo seeing more animals and Tristan buy's Hailey a frozen lemonade ice cream before they leave the zoo and she eats it in his car on the way back home to Stars Hollow.

when they get back to Stars Hollow Tristan unlocks the door with the key.

''Hello?'' he says when they walk in and there's no answer

''daddy I can go and play?'' she asks him

''yea sure go ahead sweetie.'' he says

Hailey goes to her room and Tristan goes to the livingroom and sits down on the couch and flips the tv on and watches it for a while. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Laer on Rory gets home

''hey.'' she says

''hey.'' he says and gets up off the couch

''how was your day at the zoo with Hailey?'' she asks him

''oh it was great and really fun I'm glad I got to take her today.'' he tells her running his hand thru his hair

''that's good you okay?'' she asks him

''yea I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind.'' he tells her

''oh sit let's talk about.'' she tells him

''oh no I'm okay really.'' he tells her

''so what's going on?'' she asks him

''oh nothing babe I just got a call at the zoo today from Cary telling me that he has to go to London.'' Tristan tells her

''What?'' she asks him

''why and for how long?'' she asks him

''I don't know any of that but we are going to figure it out tonight when we both get home.'' he tells her looking around her

''wha...what are doing?'' she asks him

''just making sure she can't hear me telling you this I just really don't want to upset her by having her hear me telling you this.'' he tells her

''I think she's good I don't think you can hear anything thru the door to her...my old room.'' she tells him

''okay I should probably go.'' he tells her

Rory puts her arm out ''no.'' she pulls him

''stay...stay for dinner with us we are probably going to do either take-out or Luke's.'' she tells him

''okay you sure it's okay with you and your mom?'' he asks her

''yea it's fine.'' she tells him

''okay I'll stay.'' he tells her

''good.'' she says

''okay well I'm gonna go shower and get changed.'' she tells him

''okay sweetie.'' he says

Rory kisses his cheek and walks to her old room which is now Hailey's and opens the door.

''hey kido how was the zoo with daddy today did you have fun?'' Rory asks her

''yea!'' Hailey says

''that's good.'' Rory says and kisses her head and gets out a comfy teeshirt and a lounging pair of jeans

''okay sweetie mommy is gonna go upstairs and shower.'' Rory tells her

Hailey just nods

Rory goes upstairs to shower. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rory goes down all freshly showered and sees Tristan on the couch.

''hey would you like or want a beer or anything?'' she asks him

''a beer?'' he asks her and thinks for a second

''ah no I think I'm good.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and goes into the kitchen and pours herself some lemonade and comes back out to the couch and sits next to him.

''so um why does Cary have to go to London?'' she asks him

''I don't know.'' he tells her

''I really didn't want to get ask him and get upset in front of Hailey and make Hailey upset seeing me upset.'' he tells her

''I was worried that if Hailey saw and heard me get upset that she would get upset and then tell you and then we wouldn't be able to see or hang out with her because of our problems.'' he tells her

''oh babe I would never do that to you and Cary because both of you are 2 great and amazing dad's who love her and who she loves and wants to hangout with.'' Rory tells him

''I know you and Cary will figure this out and get through it together because you love each other.'' she tells him

Tristan just shrugs ''yea I guess you're right.'' he tells her and smiles a bit

''everything's going to be fine babe trust me you'll see.'' she tells him and smiles at him rubbing his upper thigh softly.

''yea.'' he says watching her hand getting nervous

''relax baby.'' she tells him

''I promise not to do anything you don't want me to do.'' she tells him

Tristan just nods ''I...I know.'' he says 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hailey comes out of her room ''Mommy?'' Hailey questions

''hey baby come here come sit between me and daddy.'' Rory tells her

Hailey comes over

''I'm hungry.'' Hailey tells her

''aww okay baby mommy is going to order dinner very soon come on let's go into the kitchen and get a snack to tie you over.'' Rory tells her and takes her into the kitchen

''okay baby what would you like for a snack?'' Rory asks her

Hailey just shrugs

Rory opens the cubbord then the fridge then the freezer ''um how about a freeze pop?'' Rory asks her looking at her

Hailey just shrugs

''yea okay a freeze pop it is.'' Rory says and pulls one out and cuts the plastic off of it and gives it to her then goes into the take-out draw and takes out the chinese menu's and brings them back into the livingroom and gives them to Tristan.

''here pick what you would like.'' she tells him

''oh anything is fine with me.'' he tells her

''okay 1 of everything it is!'' Rory says

''you order 1 of everything isn't that a waste of food?'' he asks her

''oh no we live off of the left over's for a couple of weeks.'' she tells him

''oh okay.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and gets on the phone and order's the food then hangs up

''hello...'' Lorelai says when she gets home

''in here!'' Rory says

''hey hun Hi Tristan!'' Lorelai says

'hey Lorelai.'' he says

''I just ordered some chinese.'' Rory tells her

'okay great I'm just gonna go upstairs and get changed then I'll be down.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai goes upstairs to get changed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lorelai comes down and sits on a chair watching Rory and Tristan on the couch.

''so hun how was your day with grandpa?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells her

''that's good and Tristan how was your day at the Zoo with Hailey?'' she asks him

''oh great it was really fun we had a really great day!'' he tells her happily

''aww that's great.'' she says

Hailey comes into the room

''grandma!'' Hailey says

''hey baby girl!'' Lorelai says

Hailey crawls up on her lap and Lorelai kisses her head.

''did you have fun at the Zoo with daddy today sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea really good fun!'' Hailey tells her

''so Tristan what's up with you?'' she asks him

''oh nothing really just have a lot on my mind.'' Tristan tells her

''Cary has to go to London and he's just a little...okay a lot bummed out.'' Rory tells her

''What?'' Lorelai says

''Why?'' Lorelai asks him

Tristan just shrugs ''just business I think.'' Tristan tells her

''aww I'm so sorry babe that really stinks.'' she says

''thanks.'' he says

''are you...are you gonna go with him

Tristan shakes his head ''no probably not because I have to and want to be here for Hailey.'' he tells her

''where's London?'' Hailey asks

''it's across the Atlantic Ocean sweetie far far far.'' Rory tells her

''wow!'' Hailey says

''I know.'' Rory says 


End file.
